Skittles
by Lara Knight
Summary: Chloe had gone to get the tickets and had felt Beca to her own devices (and skittles) for a few minutes; she stood in the middle of the empty walkway and starred up at the poster. It was one for the movie they were seeing, what was it called again perfect something? She hadn't bothered to look into the storyline before Chloe dragged her along, maybe that would have been a good idea


**I was sitting in the movies watching Jack the giant slayer and came up with this.**

* * *

Beca hated movies. Everyone knew it, Chloe most defiantly knew it. Yet she was determined to get Beca to go see this dam Pitch Perfect movie with her and you know Chloe once she puts her mind to something there's no stopping her. "Ugh, Chloe, I hate the smell of popcorn and the seats are always so uncomfortable, this movie can't possibly be worth it" Beca wined to her friend whom was attached to her arm dragging her into the cinema.

"It's good enough for me to drag you all the way here and pay for your skittles. Now shh up or I will eat all the green ones" Chloe grinned before eating taking one of the green skittles and eating it.

Chloe had gone to get the tickets and had felt Beca to her own devices (and skittles) for a few minutes; she stood in the middle of the empty walkway and starred up at the poster. It was one for the movie they were seeing, what was it called again perfect something? She hadn't bothered to look into the storyline before Chloe dragged her along, maybe that would have been a good idea not that she wanted to go in the first place but knowing what the movie was remotely about would be nice. The woman in the poster had brown hair and was kinda pretty in a dark kind of way; it had a purple background and had the words "Pitch Perfect" in big yellow letters at the bottom, that's what the dam movie was called. Beca squinted at the little writing below the little while chewing down on a few more skittles, "Anna Kendrick" was the name that really stood out to her, it sounded strangely familiar. She was holding a microphone, great, it was gonna be glee the movie, she rolled her eyes.

"She's so pretty, her and Snow make this whole movie worth it" Chloe appeared behind and learned over Beca's shoulder and grabbed a hand full of skittles.

"Snow?" Beca questioned as they walked up the stairs, trying very hard not to get mad about someone eating all her skittles.

"Brittany Snow, she was in hairspray the mean blonde one" Chloe expanded like it was general knowledge.

"Oh that one" Beca thought back to her favourite character in hairspray, not that she liked that movie, at all.

"Cinema 3, on your right ladies" the teenaged boy smiled and ripped their tickets then handed it back.

"3?" Chloe asked confused looking down at her ticket which she thought said 5.

"Yes, you have been upgraded there was an accident in cinema 3 it comes with stretch-out seats or you may get your money back if you want" the ticket ripper told them smiling a little too much.

"Will it be showing Pitch Perfect still?" Chloe asked eagerly at the idea of watching an amazing movie with Beca on seat/bed things.

"Yes"

"That will be fine then, thank you" Chloe replied pulling Beca by the arm once again.

"Why are you always dragging me everywhere?" Beca wined trying to make it harder for the older woman to pull her to the door, her feet dragging along the black carpet.

"Coz you never want to go anywhere" Chloe rolled her eyes pulling her friend more, knowing she didn't have to physically drag her but any excuse to touch Beca was an excuse she was gonna use.

"There like beds, Chloe" Beca stated standing in the isle looking at Chloe who was already laying down and snuggling up under the blanket the cinema seemed to have provided.

"Yeah so, we snuggle in my bed all the time. Now get in or I'm taking my skittles back" Chloe patted the space next to her, her eyes glued to the advisements on the screen.

"I hate when you hold my skittles addiction against me" Beca crunched up her face then sighed and got under the blanket a respectable distance like she always did, not that it ever lasted.

The begin music started and Chloe looked around. "Looks like we are all alone" she said seductively into Beca's ear, her mouth staying there longer than necessary her breath hovering over the senses of her ear. All Beca could think about was Chloe's wet mouth just below where her breath was, she found herself holding her own. "Thank you" Chloe whispered and laughed taking a large amount of Beca's skittles.

"Why didn't you get your own skittles?" Beca demanded a little annoyed.

"I like the **taste** of yours better" Chloe replied seductively again putting extra emphases on the word taste, it was amazing how she could be totally normal one second and a sex god the next.

Beca found herself growing increasingly uncomfortable the more they got into the movie the more she began to the think the characters looked more and more like them not that she was ever going to mention it to Chloe.

"That was hot. Jessica and Kate should get together" Chloe blurred out, moving her body closer to Beca's like she always did.

"Which ones are they again?" Beca asked unsure if she meant the two girls in the shower singing because that would be an incredibly gay thing to say and Chloe didn't like girls. Or did she?

Up until that moment Beca had passed Chloe's bold flirting, cuddling and touching as something that she did with everyone, didn't she?

"What you thinking about?" Chloe asked starring at her friend, as if she already knew what she was thinking.

"Nothing " Beca replied quickly. Chloe cocked her eyebrow as if to say "Really, Beca really?"

_-Crap what if she can read minds-_ Beca began to panic. –_No that's crazy, no one can read minds-_

The characters were singing again, Beca rolled her eyes. –Who breaks out into song on a bus ride?-

Chloe reached out and grabbed the last skittle, then turned to see Beca's reaction. Waiting. Waiting and "Chloe!" Beca said rather loud.

"Yes, my dearly Beca?" Chloe asked innocently batting her eye lids.

"Did you eat my last skittle?" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear just as she had done before. It was time to test a theory, if Chloe freaked out now then she would know that the bold flirting was nothing but if she didn't then it would require further investigation.

"Well, well, well it looks like I have. What you gonna do though?" Chloe replied with an evil like grin, chewing the last of the sweet lolly.

"Maybe I'll punish you for taking what isn't yours" Beca offered cocking an eyebrow smiling because not that she would admit it but she was enjoying their little game.

"Oh and how will you do that?" Chloe challenged her face extremely close to Beca's.

Beca didn't answer, she simply pushed her lips against Chloe's and in that one movement everything changed.

Beca slipped her tongue in and tasted the skittle she was robbed of and grinned.

Chloe moaned and settling herself on top then suddenly pulled away and grabbed her phone which had fallen onto the ground.

"Got it" She said calmly.

Which seemed very strangle until the teenager than obviously worked there walked past with a torch in his hands walking right past the couple.

They sat in silence the rest of the movie and didn't move until just after the last song.

Casey and Jessica just kissed; Chloe screamed out and broke the silence "WHAT NO, SHE WAS MEANT TO BE WITH KATE! WHAT THE HELL JESS!"

"Dude, it's just a movie" Beca replied patting her friend on the back.

They pair left the theatre with the smell of popcorn drifted through the air making Beca want to puke.

"Good movie, bad ending" Chloe concluded once they were back at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, why Beca agreed to go there she wasn't sure, maybe she was still in shock of what happened.

"Yeah, what was Jess thinking? Kate is so much hotter than Casey, worst ending ever" Beca replied casually fiddling with something on Chloe's desk.

"So maybe….I was thinking…."Chloe played with her hands

"Yes?" Beca turned on the spiny chair she was sitting on to face Chloe.

"We could make our own ending" She offered smiling nervously.

Beca was quiet for a few minutes.

"Only if I get to punish you for eating my skittles" she finally replied standing up and walking towards the red-head.

* * *

reference for people who aren't die-hard pitch perfect fans. **Anna=Jessica in twilight Brittany=Kate in the vicious kind Skylar=Casey in 21 and over. **

**Special thanks to BechloeLove for bothering to actually talk to me even though I'm in the future. **


End file.
